4oclockclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Murphy
Fleur Murphy is a pupil at Elmsmere Manor. She is best friends with Eleesha Rahad. Character History Series 3 She is introduced along with Eleesha, Owen and Eli in Merger. She often wears a beige cardigan with her school uniform she is the smallest and also very chatty. Upon discovering there is a boxing club, Nunn tells them it's for boys only since women have flimsy arms. She then was forced to join the boxing club with Eleesha as Miss O'Brien told Mr Nunn to let them in however they tried to quit but failed but eventually succeeded after O'Brien caught Nunn trying to make them spar. Series 4 Series 5 Fleur is confused upon hearing Nero is moving to Scotland. She helps Nero win the talent contest, but gives up after performing awful at rehearsals in Owen's garage. She goes to the Zombie Apocalypse but reveals she gave the idea of going to a quiet pedicure. Fleur somehow gets herself in a fight with Mr Nunn after being accused of taking down his posters, before believing Isaac did it, and actually Amber, Violet and Darnesh did it. Miss Goodman escorts Mr Nunn away from Fleur after discovering Fleur is innocent. She takes the mick out of Mr Bell after discovering he was given a love letter (it was actually from Shona, a social worker). She attends the movies with her friends. She and Clem team up to win a bet which if all of Owen's eggs break, she and Clem win. But if even one is still alive, Eli and Eleesha win. Eli and Eleesha win the bet, since Eli stole Owen's eggs and they were still alive. She accidentally, with her companions Clem and Eleesha, destroy a rare flower, and blame Nunn, convincing him that he destroyed it in PE lessons. At the school prom, Fleur goes with Owen, just because she didn't want him to feel bad. Series 6 Fleur is ecstatic upon hearing Nero finally asked Clem out. When they're differences come out, Fleur decides, along with Eleesha, sides with Clem to listen to poetry, while Nero and the boys throw a sick party. She later joins Nero, and is part of they oath they will never be apart again. She then disobeys the rule along with everyone else except Nero as Dexter and Lizzie discover they threw a party. She teases Clem of her ad at Chickentastic, making Clem angry. She helps the gang give Clem her big break with B-Mode. Physical Appearance Fleur has pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair is long and blonde. Personality Fleur is very cunning with attitude. She always has a positive attitude and she is a master at lies. Fleur is very pretty and she has two good friends . fleur is very confident most of the time when she speaks with other people. Also she is a brilliant singer. She sometimes gets detention but she is a good girl. She can be very giggly. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females